Fortuitous Contemplation
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Kate and Abby are the best of friends, but what will happen when one of them starts thinking of the other in a different light?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine.

**A/N:** This is a very late (pseudo) response to the LJ NCIS Pornathon prompt- Kate/Abby, slash. It kind of took on a mind of its own… And, a special thanks goes out to lj user"dragynflyqueen" for betaing! Thanks, sweetie!

--------------------

**(1/4)**

It had been a long week and all Kate wanted to do was get home.

They'd just closed a particularly rough case; one of which hadn't been helped along by Tony's constant chatter and chauvinistic behavior. And to make matters worse she'd been stuck at her desk long after the team, and even Gibbs, had left earlier, leaving her to finish up all of the paperwork.

She sighed, glancing at her watch as she stepped out of the elevator in her building and walked toward her apartment door. It was late Friday evening, almost 10:15, and she was hoping that Abby hadn't forgotten about the movie night they'd been planning. She desperately needed to unwind, and had a feeling that a good chick flick and a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice-cream with a friend would definitely do the trick.

The telltale muffled thump of Abby's music accosted her as she opened her door, bringing a genuine smile to her face for the first time all day. Her bag slipped off of her shoulder and landed carelessly onto the floor as she made her way into the living room, finding the Goth sprawled out on the pullout bed from her couch with her laptop resting comfortably across her legs.

"So," Kate said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I give you a key for emergencies, and _this_ is what happens?"

Abby jumped and looked up from her screen, a grin stretching her Caf-Pow! stained lips as she turned the music down. "Well, that's what you get when you're late to your own sleepover. Where were you?!"

She flopped down next to her friend with a groan. "Work. Tony seemed to think that getting laid was a valid excuse to flake out on paperwork duty."

"Typical. That's Tony for ya."

Kate smirked. "I'll never admit it, because it could possibly result in the beginning of the apocalypse, but I wouldn't have him any other way."

Abby chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I don't think he could change if he tried to." She shifted, leaning closer to Kate. "I made a bet with him once that he couldn't go an entire weekend without shamelessly flirting with a person of the opposite sex. He didn't last more than three hours."

"How much money did you make?"

"Have you seen the sound system at my house?"

Kate's eyes widened. "Really?"

"And I still have some of my winnings stowed away." She gloated, her brows rising as she grinned evilly.

Kate rolled her eyes, and shook her head. She'd have to remember that the next time she was short on cash and needed a quick buck or two. Tony could never turn down a bet.

"Well, I don't know about you," Abby announced, setting her computer at the end of the bed. "but I'm starving."

Her heart fluttered a bit as the lab tech crawled over her, a long and slender pale leg on either side of her hips, and a warm palm on her stomach for balance as she reached over to the end table for her phone. A tingling sensation radiated through her body, making her breath hitch as she watched her friends' shirt ride up, a sliver of smooth stomach doing a fine job of distracting her. She was really hoping that her question had been strictly rhetorical, because for some reason she couldn't get her lips to form enough words to answer.

Abby had rested her weight on the top of Kate's thighs as she scrolled through her address book not giving a second thought to what she was doing, and all Kate could seem to think about was how hard it was to resist running her fingers up the other woman's legs until they swiped teasingly along her hips; where she knew for a fact was the location of more than one tattoo.

She could just imagine what'd she'd do next- Palms caressing up Abby's sides, taking more than the necessary amount of time to tease her breasts as she passed them; gentle brushes of thumbs over her nipples until the were small, hardened, points against her thin t-shirt. A hand would slide into her black hair as the other explored the smooth skin of her back, their breaths mingling, and hips rocking, lips trembling against soft skin…

Her cheeks flushed completely red. What was wrong with her?

This is _Abby_ she's fantasizing about! Her _friend_! A very _girl _friend!

"Do you want me with Lisa, or on my knees?"

Kate startled, her jaw hung open slightly. "W-what? Who's Lisa?"

Abby frowned and titled her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Nothing," She grinned nervously. "never mind. Um- what was the question?"

"I said, 'Do you want pizza or Chinese?'"

It's official. She was loosing her mind.

"How about both?"

"Just what I was thinking." Abby smirked before innocently sliding off of her lap, and headed for the kitchen to order the food.

Kate sighed in relief, her head flopping helplessly back against the pillows. She'd never felt like this before, or even wanted to for that matter. Sure, she'd admit to occasionally checking out a woman but it was more for comparison than anything overtly sexual.

She was so confused.

Sitting up, she shed her blazer and un-tucked her shirt, trying to cool, and ignore, her heated skin. She tossed her clothing next to Abby's computer near her feet, and was just about to get up for some much needed alcohol when something blinking on the screen caught her attention.

Cautiously, she peeked toward the dining room and shook her head when she saw that her friend was chatting up the take-out boy, again, before sliding the laptop toward her.

The blinking had been an IM from McGee, wondering why Abby had disappeared in the middle of a conversation. She ignored it, not wanting anything to implicate that she'd been meddling in anything that she wasn't supposed to be, and curiously clicked on the only other open document.

It was a story from what she could tell. And, a very well written one at that. Wanting to see who had written it, she scrolled a few pages up to the top, searching for a title and the name of an author. Her eyes widened when she finally spotted it.

Title:Catching the Bad Guys can be Stressful

Author: MassSpecAbbs

Rating:NC-17

Fandom: Bones

Pairing:Temperance Brennan/Angela Montenegro

Warning: This is femme-slash! If you don't like it, don't read it!

_Oh, God!_ She thought. _Abby's writing X-rated stories about two women, now?_

Honestly, she wasn't that surprised when she thought about it. Through many drunken admissions and nights playing truth or dare out of boredom, over the years she'd learned that Abby had been through quite an experimental phase in college. It's not exactly news that she'd slept with women before.

So, why was this little story so disconcerting?

_Maybe because you just had the urge to throw your best friend down against the nearest flat surface and have your wicked way with her until she screamed your name so loud that the neighbors heard?_

"Yeah," Kate grumbled as she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "that's exactly why."

"'Exactly why', what?"

She jumped, hand on her chest, as Abby bounded happily back into the living room and plopped onto the bed. Her eyes floated down to the computer in front of her a guilty expression on her face as the scientist followed her gaze.

Kate braced herself for an onslaught of berating questions, but surprisingly, Abby didn't seem that upset. In fact, she was smiling.

"Oh! You found my story!" Her brows waggled suggestively. "You like?"

Her pulse quickened at the question, mouth floundering as she tried to find an answer. "Uh, from what I read- I mean, you write…"

Abby laughed, eyes sparkling with mischief as she shut her laptop and set it aside. "It's okay, Kate. I know it's probably not your thing."

"No!" She countered a bit too quickly. "I- It's not that." The other girl looked slightly shocked, as Kate continued. "I mean, I only got through a few paragraphs…"

By now, Abby's smirk was nearly contagious as she shuffled forward a bit. "Why, Caitlin Todd! Are you telling me that, 'Little Miss Up-Tight' herself has just admitted to liking a little girl on girl action?"

Kate felt herself blush as she ducked her head. She hadn't been this embarrassed about her sexuality since she was dating her first boyfriend and hadn't known how to give a blowjob.

"Oh my, God!" Abby chortled, sobering a bit when her friend's eyes remained glued to the comforter. "You do, don't you?"

Kate looked up reluctantly, still not quite sure herself how she felt. "I- I don't know."

The bed dipped lightly as Abby crawled in front of her sitting with her legs crossed, their knees almost touching.

"It's okay if you do, Kate. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know." She sighed. "It's just…It's a fairly new development, and I'm not sure how to deal with it yet."

Abby nodded. "Well, let me ask you a question."

"Alright." She agreed wearily.

"Have you ever thought about kissing a woman before?"

"Abby!" Kate exclaimed.

"What? It's a valid question!"

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Maybe once."

"Only _once_?"

"Yes."

She smirked in only a way that Abby was capable of. "Was it hot?"

Kate tensed; mouth slightly open, her cheeks reddening at an alarming rate as she remembered exactly what she'd wanted to do to her friend's body.

Abby squealed. "It was, wasn't it?!"

Kate groaned, she couldn't handle much more of this. "I am not talking about this anymore with you."

"Aw! Come on, Kate."

"No." She said firmly.

"Is it someone you know? 'Cause in most cases, your first girl-crush usually is. I know it was with me."

"Abby!" Her eyes pleaded. "Please, just let it go."

"Are you sure you don't want to-"

"Abbs!"

She threw up her hands in surrender. "Fine! Letting it go."

"Thank you."

Abby moved once again, never one for long silences, leaning over the side of the couch as she grabbed the bag of movies that she'd brought over. "So, what do you wanna watch first?"

Kate's lips showed a faint trace of a smile as they were unceremoniously dumped onto the blanket, thankful for the change of topic. Her eyes flickered over the titles; _Saved!, Serenity, The X-files Movie,_ a random season of _Buffy,_ and the series _Wonderfalls._

"I don't care, they all look good. You pick." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm going to take a shower before the food gets here. I trust you can entertain yourself until I get out?"

"I'll be fine." Abby grinned, pushing her playfully off the bed. "I have to IM Tim anyways, before he does something stupid like posting an Amber Alert in my name just because I didn't answer back right away."

Kate chuckled halfheartedly as she was shooed away and made her way toward her bedroom to get a change of clothes. Leaning against the door once she was safely inside, a deep breath finally escaped her.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**--------------------**

**TBC...**

_Please review!_


	2. Part 2

**(2/4)**

Twenty minutes later, after much deliberation, Kate still wasn't sure what to do about her current predicament.

She opened the bathroom door, and steam billowed out after her as she made her way toward her living room again, wearing only a tank and a pair of old boxers that she'd stolen from an ex-boyfriend.

By now the food had already arrived, and Abby had taken it upon herself to spread it out over the bed so that they could watch TV as they ate.

She heard the refrigerator door shut and the sound of feet padding across the floor, the clink of beer bottles and a muffled curse floating back to her as her friend came into view, trying to balance two plates and a few other various objects in her arms.

Kate's pupils dilated, her offer to help carry the things in the girl's arms dying on her lips. Abby's hair was down and brushed, and she'd changed into an oversized men's dress shirt that hung down to the middle of her thighs, the first few buttons undone leaving little to the imagination. Her long legs were bare, milky white and perfect, save for the little pair of ankle socks that she must have borrowed from her dresser.

_Oh, no!_ She mentally slapped herself. Someone was certainly out to get her. _How can I possibly ignore _that _She's beautiful. Why did she choose to wear that shirt tonight of all nights?! _Their eyes met briefly and she began to panic. _Don't stare! She'll know you're looking!_

"Grab the drinks, will ya Kate?"

Her forehead creased, heart skipping a beat as Abby stopped in front of her, shaking the hand that held the bottles as she tried not to drop anything.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She cleared her throat, focusing her eyes anywhere else other than the woman's supple body as she grabbed the cold beers and set them down on one of the tables next to the couch.

Kate chanced a glance over at Abby as she passed her one of the plates, some silverware, and a few napkins, and tried to act as if her wandering mind didn't exist.

"_Please_, tell me that you didn't answer the door dressed like that?"

She smirked, and that automatically told her that she had.

"Okay, I won't tell you then."

"Abby! That poor boy already wants to date you, why make him think that he can?"

"What's wrong with a little torture?" She asked innocently.

Kate laughed and sipped on her drink, starting to feel a little more at ease now that they'd slipped into their normal banter. She hoped it stayed that way.

"Plus," Abby continued. "when he asked where you were, I told him that I had worn you out earlier and you were in the shower relaxing."

Beer spewed from her lips as she tried not to inhale it, failing horribly when she ended up choking and coughing, desperate for oxygen. "Wh-what in the world possessed you to say _that_?!"

The girl's laughter filled the room. "You should have seen the look on his face! So cute; all red and flustered, the deer in the headlights thing going on… Kind of like you right now."

"Still not seeing the humor." She murmured.

"Think about it." Her fingers twitched as she swirled some lo mein onto her fork and began eating. "Now, he'll want to worship both of us, and we'll be able to get delivery any time we want."

"We can already do that, though." She argued.

Abby paused, a few noodles hanging from her mouth before she sucked them up, making the agent's gaze linger on her lips as she licked them clean and started chewing her food again. "I didn't think of that." She shrugged, happily. "At least we don't have to tip as much, now."

Kate shook her head and reluctantly focused on grabbing a slice of pizza and some vegetable Chinese thing that she could never remember the name of.

"I guess so." She forced herself to agree, knowing that she would have any other day. "But, next time will you put on some pants before you answer the door? That could have been Mrs. Cassini from next door, and you know how she gets after she takes her pills."

"Give the old lady some credit. She's eighty, she's seen more than a few half naked women in her time."

"What?" Her hand froze, fork halfway to her mouth. "How could you possibly know that?"

Abby leant forward, the gap of her shirt falling open just enough to see the curve of her breast, rosy nipple already hard, and Kate's insides clenched as a shot of arousal flooded her body. She wondered how it would feel to cup her hand around the little mound as she nibbled her way up her chest and softly bit the space where her neck met her shoulder; what kind of sounds Abby would make?

_I bet she'd moan. All deep and from the back of her throat. _She thought, smirking to herself. _She seems the type who'd really enjoy that._

"…So, to make a long story short- Mr. Cassini happens to adore me, and told me once that I was the type of girl that he and Lucy would have asked to join them in a threesome back in the day. You know how old people are, they'll reveal anything if you're nice enough."

Kate had only been half-listening to Abby as she'd rambled on about the Cassini's, for obvious reasons, but after the genius had finished her story she'd gotten comfortable against the cushions behind her, taking the view along with her.

_No, don't lean back yet!_ She pleaded silently. _Wait… did she say _threesome

"Did you say, threesome?" She squeaked out, trying to cover up the fact that she'd been staring at her friends breasts.

Abby nodded knowingly, apparently not noticing, and took a swig of her drink. "I have to say, it's one of the sweetest things that an older gentlemen has ever said to me."

Kate chuckled, and grabbed her slice of pizza hoping that it would distract her from any and/or all inappropriate thoughts for the next couple of minutes. "Only, you would Abby. Everyone else would be completely freaked out."

She grinned, and picked up the DVD player remote. "Well, I'm not everyone else, now am I?"

"No, you're definitely not."

Abby hit play, and the movie started to load.

"What did you pick?" Kate asked.

"_Serenity_." She said excitedly. "If I can get you hooked on the movie, I can get you into the show, too!"

"Show?"

"I'll explain later," The opening scene started and she loaded more food onto her plate. "let's just watch for now."

Kate smiled as she watched her chow down, engrossed with the TV. She loved it when Abby got like this; all geeky and totally obsessed. It was cute.

_Cute?_ She sighed, frowning as she realized where her train of thought was leading. _Eyes forward, Todd! Watch the _movie_, not the incredibly gorgeous woman sitting next to you. Oh, God! I wonder if this is how Tony feels whenever a buxom blonde walks into the room? I'm doomed! _

**--------------------**

**TBC...**

_Tell me what you think! Just hit the purplish button, you know the one. Come on, I know you want to..._


	3. Part 3

**(3/4)**

Kate had been dreading the moment that she usually loved during their evenings together; sometime about halfway through the movie, when they'd finished all of the food that they could possibly eat and hit pause while they cleared everything off of the bed, leaving them extra room to crawl under the blankets and cuddle for the last half of what it was that they were watching. It was their little tradition.

Before today, she had never thought that having an armful of Abby was anything more than a platonic way to say, 'hey, you're my friend and everyone needs a little human contact sometimes!'. But now, fifteen minutes after the black haired girl had laid her head on her shoulder, draped and arm across her stomach, and wedged one of her legs between her own, she was definitely having second thoughts.

To her surprised, while they'd been devouring their dinner she'd actually managed to pay attention to what was going on in the film, _most_ of the time, but the second Abby's bare skin had touched hers, her concentration had flown right out the window.

Her body was completely flushed, goosebumps along her arms and legs, a shiver running down her spine every time a puff of Abby's breath blew past her neck and down her chest, leaving her nipples standing out like little pebbles against the smooth material of her top.

Kate's mind was working overtime, thinking of everything that she wanted to do to the woman lying next to her. Her hands itched to touch her, roam and explore every part of her; make her beg for release as she teased her inner thighs with light touches and kisses, before finally having mercy on her and giving in. It made her feel dirty to wonder what she would taste like, but it was just one of those things that came with the territory. Would she like it? Or would she take a few tentative licks and then decide to just use her fingers to get her off?

She shifted her hips subtly, really wishing that she could rub her legs together and relieve some of the pressure that was building inside of her. But she didn't dare move with Abby right there. She didn't want to seem like some big pervert, even though she'd felt like one all night.

Her abdominal muscles clenched involuntarily as her friends' arm shifted, dragging her hand across her ribs and slowly over her stomach, leaving it to rest just above her belly button. She almost moaned right then and there, wriggling just a bit when her fingers kept moving, tracing little patterns just above the hem of her shirt.

_Does she know what she's doing? _

Abby moved again, this time it was her leg; up a few more inches, her foot rubbing so lightly against her calf that if she wasn't trying to feel for it she wouldn't have noticed.

_Stop! _She wanted to whimper. _Stop torturing me! _

"Hey, Kate?"

She almost hadn't heard her, she'd whispered it so quietly. Her body tensed momentarily as her eyes popped open, even though she hadn't remembered closing them. Everything looked a bit fuzzy, and there was a slight ringing in her ears that she hadn't noticed before, so she blinked a few times hoping that it would help her focus.

"Ye-" Her voice cracked, throat suddenly dry. "Yeah?"

"Was it me?"

Kate looked at the top of Abby's head, terrified when she wasn't quite sure what she was asking. "Were you what?"

Fingers dug just a bit deeper into her abs, the ministrations making her want to tip her head back and groan out loud. Instead, she met her gaze when the girl pulled back from her shoulder slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Was I the woman that you thought about kissing?"

Kate's breath stopped, eyes wide as a wave of panic hit her.

_Oh, my God! Is she serious!? _

"I, uh- Abby…" Her pulse rate skyrocketed. "I don't know how to answer that."

"Yes or no." She stated simply. "Either way, you're not going to hurt my feelings. I _did_ ask, after all."

She wanted to run. Run and hide before curling up into a little ball underneath the pile of clothes in her closet, and hope that no one would ever find her. When did this get so complicated?

_Do I tell her the truth? _She hated that she'd been forced into this little corner with no way out. _Or should I lie to her and hope for the best? _

"You won't get mad?"

Abby shook her head.

Kate took a deep breath and closed her eyes, face turning downward to shield herself from inevitable embarrassment.

_Here goes nothing… _

--------------------

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short! The next (and last) chapter will be much longer and SMUTTIER! Please review!!


	4. Part 4

**(4/4)**

"Yes, it was you."

She felt, more than heard, the hitch in Abby's breathing, and wanted desperately to know what she was thinking. Had she just lost her best friend?

_Oh, no! What did I do?! _Even the idea made her feel like crying.

She could feel tears building up behind her eyelids, threatening to slip out and onto her reddened cheeks. The silence was killing her.

That's when she felt it.

The hand on her belly pressed lightly against her, almost tentatively, before moving up her ribs at a maddeningly slow pace. She shuddered, releasing a sigh that sounded more like a relieved chuckle as another ripple of arousal thrummed wildly through her veins. Her eyes squeezed shut as the hint of a smile curved her mouth, two salty tears rolling down her face.

Abby's fingers just barely skimmed the underside of her breast, making the spot that she touched tingle long after she'd already made her way up her arm, over her shoulder, and along her neck until she had her fingers weaved through her hair; turning her head toward her own.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" She asked softly.

Kate couldn't believe this was happening. Had it really just been a few hours ago that she'd first felt this attraction? Did she actually want to go through with this?

She felt herself nod without giving it a second thought, almost like someone had taken over her body and done it for her. She needed to feel her, even if it was just once.

_I really hope that we don't regret this... _

Abby's bang covered forehead crept closer until it was resting against her own, her heart beating a tiny bit faster in her chest as nervousness set in. This was it. She could feel warm breath against her mouth, nose rubbing teasingly along hers, before she finally tipped her head and their lips touched.

It was intoxicating.

They were softer than she expected; much different from kissing a man, even a clean shaven one. She felt Abby's fingers tighten slightly against her scalp as she ran her tongue gently along her bottom lip, testing the waters. And, then, she pulled back.

She was only a fraction of an inch away, but Kate already longed to feel her again.

"Is this okay?" She asked, lips brushing over hers as she spoke.

"Most definitely."

Kate smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her again. Taking the lead this time, she opened her mouth and probed past Abby's lips, moaning when their tongues touched for the first time.

Her whole body was humming.

She turned to her side and wrapped an arm around her, their kisses becoming more eager when she felt a finger slide under the bottom of her tank top, tickling her as the garment was pushed up to just underneath her breasts.

The hand slid teasingly back and forth down to her hip, where Abby pulled her forward, bringing the thigh that was still between her legs grinding into her groin.

Breaking the kiss she shrieked and bucked forward, startled by the move. The Goth giggled and softly pushed on her shoulder, making her lie halfway onto her back as she began kissing along her jaw, nipping at her ear in just the spot that made her melt, and then suckling down her neck. She moaned at the lazy suction that was being applied just above her collar bone, endorphins rushing through her as Abby nipped at the little section of skin; tongue laving the purplish spot that she'd created. She was sure that she'd have more than a hickey or two to hide in the morning.

_She'll definitely pay for that later!_

Kate's hands were everywhere, down her back, under her shirt, over her boy-short covered ass; not sure what she was supposed to be doing but hoping that she was doing it right. Abby moaned as she squeezed the back of her leg, right at the hem of her panties, and she took a chance by laying back completely flat so that she could pull her companion on top of her, making sure to bend her knee so that they were both straddling each other's thigh.

She immediately pressed herself up against the other woman's lanky body, black skull panties damp and warm on her skin as Abby's back arched and she moaned her name.

Kate grinned. She definitely wanted to hear that again.

The brunette's hands slid along cotton-covered arms, strategically avoiding her friends breasts as she pulled her face back up to hers to meet her in a sloppy kiss.

Abby didn't seem to object, in fact she began grinding against her in a slow, rewarding, rhythm, making Kate mewl in approval. She basked in the sensation, desire pooling at her center as their need grew, a gasp slipping from her with every well angled thrust.

_More skin. _She thought fervently. _Need to feel more skin._

Her fingers slid down to the buttons on the sexiest damn dress shirt that she'd ever seen, and slid it off of Abby's shoulders once she'd slipped the last little piece of plastic from its hole, letting it fall off of the bed and onto the floor nearby.

She was beautiful.

Kate sat up and Abby followed. One of her palms slid up the girl's toned stomach, cupping one of the breasts that she'd been fantasizing about, both women moaning into the other's mouth as she circled her nipple and rolled it between her fingers.

She felt fingers run through her hair, gently tugging her head back, lips leaving her own in favor for her cheek, jaw, neck, and back up to her ear.

"If we don't get naked soon," Abby joked, her voice huskier than usual. "I think I'm going to explode!"

Kate laughed and reached back to draw her shirt over her head. "Better?"

She watched as the girl's brow rose, blushing when her eyes lingered on her exposed chest; pliant fingers pushing the agent back down against the soft sheets. "Lay back and relax."

She frowned in confusion as she saw a mischievous grin on Abby's face. Before she could process her head had bent, dark hair spilling against her ribs as lips wrapped around one of her nipples, flicking it with her tongue. Her muscles twitched, jaw clenching as she rocked her hips, the friction of the soaked material only frustrating her more each time she moved.

"Off…" She groaned.

Abby leaned back, releasing her with a soft pop as she palmed her other tit, looking at her with amusement. "Well, I suppose. Since you asked so nicely and all."

Kate would have laughed if she weren't so desperate. Her appreciation for humor was long gone. The need to cum had completely taken over her mind.

She began throbbing with anticipation as sure hands parted her thighs, warm kisses being placed down her stomach. Abby's fingers slid under the elastic boxers and she lifted her hips to make it easier for them to be pulled down.

Normally she was shy the first time with a new partner, but she hadn't been allowed any time for that. One hand was already brushing over her curls, the other skimming up her thigh as a warm body settled between her legs.

Abby's fingers parted her labia, and she groaned deep in the back of her throat when a stream of cool air blew teasingly against her. Lips and tongue explored her folds, all the way to her opening and back up, driving her crazy when the bundle of nerves swollen and throbbing right in front of her were ignored.

She was so close to cumming she wanted to scream!

A whimper slipped from her as Abby almost brought her to the edge, and then, to her dismay, slowed down. She was going to go crazy! Her breathing became erratic, skin flushing, fists gripping the blankets, before her torturer finally took pity on her; two fingers pushing into her wetness, thrusting in and out.

That's just what she needed, something solid and alive.

It felt so good.

That familiar burning coil of desire tightened in her stomach, and she could feel herself clenching around the fingers inside her. She needed more.

"Touch yourself, Kate."

She did as she was told, pulling on her nipples just hard enough to send sparks of sensation straight to her sex. The distraction proved to be just enough, so that when Abby finally sucked her clit between her lips and curled her fingers forward, sending her tumbling blindly over the edge, it was a complete surprise.

Kate eyes flew open before them slamming them shut again, wailing and screaming Abby's name at the top of her lungs as she came. Her head thrashed back and forth, hips thrusting toward her mouth as internal muscles rippled with pleasure.

_Holy shit!_ She thought. Her chest heaved as she struggled for breath, twitches of pleasure shooting through her with each lick as she was tenderly brought down from her high.

"Why the fuck-" she wheezed, "haven't you done- that to me before?"

Abby laughed as she removed her fingers and slithered her way back up Kate's body, dropping a kiss on her sternum, and then onto her lips.

"You liked I take it?"

Kate reached up and hauled her back down, assaulting her mouth as she drove her tongue inside, tasting herself in every corner of the dark cavern. She finally released her with a few small pecks and relaxed into the bed completely spent, smiling dreamily up at her friend.

"That answer your question?"

"Just about." She smirked. "I've still got the magic touch."

"I'll say you do."

Yawning, Abby rolled off of her and snuggled into her side, pulling the blankets around them. The DVD had already shut itself off and the screen had turned black, leaving them in complete darkness, save for the street light streaming in through the blinds.

_So much for movie night…_

"Abbs," Kate's brow furrowed, her hand rubbing little circles on the girls back as she suddenly remembering that she hadn't reciprocated. "what about you?"

"Don't worry about it. All first-timers get a freebie." She yawned again and grinned cheekily up at her. "Besides, that's what the morning is for."

**End.**

_Please Review!!!_


End file.
